Many different types of machines utilize work implements or tools to transfer material from a work site to another location, such as haul or transport vehicles. Examples of these machines include excavators, backhoes, loaders, and various other machines for moving dirt, gravel, stone, or other material. When loading a haul or transport vehicle, it may be desirable to monitor and record the amount of the material loaded onto the vehicle. Monitoring the payload may reduce the likelihood of overloading the vehicle.
One way to determine the total weight of the material loaded onto a haul vehicle is to automatically calculate or estimate the total payload delivered to the haul vehicle by the work tool of a machine such as an excavator or other material moving machine. One difficulty with some payload estimation processes is that they require an operator to move the implement or linkage of the material moving machine in a particular manner. In some situations, this may require an operator to focus on the manner in which the implement or linkage is being moved rather than the task of moving material from one location to another.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,912,612 discloses a payload calculation system for use with a work implement. The disclosed payload calculation system measures a state of a work implement and uses a processing device to calculate a mass of a payload moved by the work implement.
The foregoing background discussion is intended solely to aid the reader. It is not intended to limit the innovations described herein, nor to limit or expand the prior art discussed. Thus, the foregoing discussion should not be taken to indicate that any particular element of a prior system is unsuitable for use with the innovations described herein, nor is it intended to indicate that any element is essential in implementing the innovations described herein. The implementations and application of the innovations described herein are defined by the appended claims.